


十年

by Lin02



Category: T. J. Hooker (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin02/pseuds/Lin02
Summary: 人生中没有几个十年，而他们把最好的那个十年给了彼此。
Relationships: 阿云嘎/郑云龙 龚子棋/蔡程昱 仝卓/代玮
Kudos: 4





	十年

**Author's Note:**

> 所有的美好他们都值得。  
> 云次方是主cp、然后随机掉落深呼晰、棋昱、龙凤、卓玮cp等

01.初见 

第一次看见郑云龙是在寝室。 

板寸头，大高个儿，皮肤有点黑。有点呆。 这是阿云嘎对郑云龙的第一印象。 

相比较，郑云龙对阿云嘎的第一印象非常鲜丽。逆着光推开门的少年，惊艳了时光。一层阳光镀在他身上，偏偏叫郑云龙移不开眼。那个时候阿云嘎还嫩得出水，皮肤是奶白色，比刚开学涂的花枝招展的女生漂亮多了，没有那种劣质粉底的廉价感。长得那么好看，但又不是娘气，因为阿云嘎的眉眼生得英气，真有点三俗小说里刀削的面庞的形容。 

biang的，这人怎么这么好看。郑云龙想。

02.名字 

阿云嘎把蒙语当做母语，汉语只能算门外语。在操着标准普通话的北舞校园内显得有些突兀，结果郑云龙当时的普通话还带着一股海鲜味，但起码能顺溜的表达意思。 

所以那个时候的阿云嘎沉默寡言。能不说话就不说话。整个人透着冷冰冰的气质。 

班主任肖杰对阿云嘎悲苦的身世有所了解，对这个孩子心里满满都带着怜惜。让他当班长，一是觉得他稳重成熟，二是想让他尽快融入集体。 

而到现在郑云龙还觉得是因为阿云嘎比较老才当上的班长 。 

当上班长自然要面对发本子，阿云嘎第一天谁的名字都没记住，除了郑云龙。 因为那本作业本上的字实在是太丑了 。张牙舞爪的，像极了那时的郑云龙，肆意张扬。 阿云嘎低笑出声，觉得这字实在是丑，只能勉勉强强认出个 龙 字。

那个时候的少年，也没想到这个名字，会刻在他的生命里。 

03.融冰 

阿云嘎真像块冰。班里的小姑娘低声低估。 趴在课桌上休息的郑云龙听到后，不由自主去想了下他的班长，还真是一副冷冰冰的样子，偶尔笑一下也是礼貌性质的。假!装逼! 看lz怎么揭穿你。阿云嘎不知道自己已经被郑云龙扣了两大帽子。

郑云龙开始处处勾搭阿云嘎。下课拉着人家上厕所，体育课非要和阿云嘎组队打篮球，晚上要黏着吃饭，就差回寝一起洗澡了。 阿云嘎本来就是性子温和的人，也不知道怎么拒绝别人。所以当郑云龙第一次笑得和三星堆一样来找他上厕所的时候，他稍稍犹豫了一下就答应了。没想到郑云龙和块牛皮糖一样，怎么甩也甩不掉。粘糊糊的缠着他。

“郑云龙，厕所里有鬼还是有什么好东西，非得拉着我一起去?”阿云嘎一下子说出口还没带疙瘩。自己都惊了。 

“班长，你陪我去嘛。”郑云龙可怜巴巴的盯着他。心里却想的是，暴露了吧，装不下去了吧哈哈哈哈，高冷要塌了吧，快拒绝我呀，快生气呀，你以为我想天天像个小姑娘一样，天天约你去厕所吗？

阿云嘎看着郑云龙可怜的样子，突然就想明白了，这187点大高个儿怕鬼啊原来。好吧，他那么善良，当然是选择答应他啦。 

此后郑云龙变本加厉，而阿云嘎默默包容。 两人成为好基友，并且手拉手朝着逗逼的方向越走越远。 

04.日月 

阿云嘎像是太阳

郑云龙这么想。不然怎么会在舞台上那么耀眼夺目呢?站在舞台上表演新生才艺的阿云嘎是那么璀璨，优美的舞蹈和悦耳的歌声让人甘心沉醉。那一刻，郑云龙认识到他们两个的差距，如果他是太阳，他就要成为夸父，穷尽生命也要追上他。

阿云嘎又像是月亮

郑云龙这么想。因为他在生活里那么温柔。可以包容郑云龙所以的小脾气。就像天上月，挥洒下的光永远轻浅淡然，把人轻轻裹着。郑云龙想起他温柔的哄他起床，想起他放在自己课桌上的早饭，想起他温温和和给他讲解睡觉而错过的知识点。若阿云嘎是那天上月，那他就要做颗星星。在夜深人静的时候，偷偷仰望他，偷偷占着那份温柔包容。 

05.笑容 

阿云嘎有兔牙。这是郑云龙某天看到阿云嘎笑的时候发现的。 此后阿云嘎又被冠上可爱的帽子。 郑云龙发现自己总是情不自禁想看阿云嘎笑起来的样子。少年人总是向下瘪着嘴角，好像世间愁苦，他都含在嘴里。郑云龙不喜欢，他觉得有兔牙的嘎子实在是太可爱太好看了，要多笑笑，多说说汉语。 

他每天变着法子逗他，要么就是赖床时把人也裹进被子里，嘴里嘟囔“陪陪我，就再睡五分钟，一起起行不行。” 然后就看见阿云嘎羞红的脸，还要拿出手机假装恶狠狠的说“就五分钟，五分钟不起就不管你了！” 要么就是下课一定要喝他的水杯。 

“渴了” 

“你没有带杯子吗？郑云龙。” 

“忘寝室了。”

“这个理由你已经用过三遍了，郑云龙!” 

郑云龙看到恼羞成怒的阿云嘎哈哈大笑起来，边笑边去拿他的水杯。

“水杯被我丢了这个理由你看成不?” 

阿云嘎瘪下的嘴角克制不住的上扬，最后噗嗤一下笑出声“你就想喝我的水!”

06.动心

少年一瞬动心就是永远动心。

快要到期末考，整个北舞都漫延这紧张的气息。郑云龙和阿云嘎也泡在图书馆里。 盛夏，图书馆里坐满了人，两个人只能仅仅挨着。为了考好一点回家能够不被唠叨。郑云龙出奇的努力。阿云嘎本来就是好学生，两个人不知不觉居然学到晚上，图书馆从熙熙攘攘到空空荡荡。

“嘎子” “咋了，大龙。” 郑云龙就顺势躺在阿云嘎腿上，瘪瘪嘴 说到“累了，躺一会儿。” 

阿云嘎笑说“看完这点就回去。” 

郑云龙枕着阿云嘎的腿，却睡不着，于是他抬眼看他的嘎子，那么认真，那么耀眼。 

阿云嘎此时正巧看着一个句子: 

心不是抢夺和抓住，而是一颗心走向另一颗心。 

刹那间仿佛心电感应，他垂眸，便看到了仰望他的少年。两个人目光交汇。阿云嘎突然听到自己异常清晰的心跳。 

原来，我的心早就义无反顾地奔向你，那你呢？郑云龙，你的心是否会为我移动?

“嘎子，你脸红了” 

“热的，回去吧。” 

07.女友 

郑云龙觉得自己喜欢阿云嘎。那个时候同性文学还不兴盛。他突然有点害怕。当了二十年的直男，突然觉得自己弯了。

阿云嘎此时被一个小学妹纠缠，天天赖着阿云嘎，硬生生挤开了郑云龙。吃饭要插在他们中间，打篮球给阿云嘎送水，连晚上回寝都要缠着。郑云龙莫名其妙不高兴。

阿云嘎觉得自己喜欢郑云龙。他有点害怕，郑云龙是个直男。阿云嘎没谈过恋爱，不知道自己算不算直男，但谁叫他第一个动心的是个男人呢。弯就弯了吧，只要对象是郑云龙。

有个小学妹在追他，把他的大龙都挤走了。他看着可爱的学妹哭的梨花带雨，内心闪过一丝内疚，然后却不知道为什么想起在郑云龙那个学骆驼的表情。居然在拒绝别人的时候，在看着小姑娘哭泣的时候，笑出了声。 小姑娘头也不回的跑了。阿云嘎在心里默默用蒙语骂起郑云龙。

郑云龙找了个女朋友。个子小小的，笑起来软软的。他告诉全寝室自己脱单请客喝酒。兄弟们都在笑，调侃姑娘瞎了眼了。 

阿云嘎试着抽动自己的嘴角，却发现自己的眼角酸涩。他尽最大力气扯出一个笑脸，拍了拍郑云龙的肩膀，说了句祝贺。 

郑云龙盯着阿云嘎。 别笑了，比哭还丑。你就不阻止我一下吗?嘎子。但他没说出口。他只是说了句“谢谢你，嘎子。”

09.抽噎 

那个学期在郑云龙的回忆里，只剩下一片模糊的剪影。分手的原因，他忘得一干二净，甚至连那姑娘的样子，都模糊不清。但他清楚的记得，阿云嘎夜晚的细声抽噎。

那是他说他谈女朋友的夜晚，大部分人喝的烂醉。除了阿云嘎只是小小喝了几口。除了郑云龙，千杯不倒。 回到寝室，几个人只花几秒就沉入梦乡。 

但阿云嘎睡不着 

郑云龙也睡不着 

阿云嘎想起郑云龙笑着对他们说找到女朋友的喜悦语气，又不知为什么想起他的阿爸阿妈，想起那片苍茫的草原……眼泪就滑落下来，流入鬓角，再陷进枕头里，混着夜色，消失不见。而其存在过的依据，是他低声的抽泣声，和那块半湿的枕头。 

郑云龙躺在床上，睁着那双大眼睛。本来想和那姑娘打个晚安电话腻歪腻歪。一偏头看到蜷缩在床上的阿云嘎突然没了兴致。他那点甜蜜在听到阿云嘎小声的抽噎时立刻消失不见了。反倒是后悔，酸楚涌入自己的心脏。他逼迫自己入睡，合上眼睛却只有一个泪眼婆娑的阿云嘎。他的心好痛，痛的睡不着，他想知道，他的嘎子，是为了他而伤心吗?

他的恋情来的快，去的匆忙。没谈够一个月，他就和这个姑娘分手了。某一天，在浪漫电影的结尾，当他尝试着去亲吻这个女孩的时候，脑海里却闪过阿云嘎的脸。他推开那个姑娘，说了句抱歉，便匆匆离开。 

姑娘很识趣的放手。 后来，每当有女生向郑云龙表白时，他都说自己有喜欢的人了。但无论兄弟或是女孩怎样旁敲侧击。他都不说那个人是谁。 

郑云龙和阿云嘎又黏到了一块。 

10.冬夜 

放寒假，阿云嘎不回去，说要到大年三十前一个晚上再回去。他没什么亲戚，而且那天晚上回内蒙的火车票价要便宜。 

郑云龙却也要大年二十九才回家，因为他家亲戚的小孩太多，他烦。再是一个原因，他想陪着阿云嘎。 

他们两个像对恋人一般，逛遍大学旁的小吃街。熟络到卖烤肠的大婶每天见到他两还要笑嘻嘻的再给他们一串。 

临走前的那个晚上，郑云龙罕见的失眠了。多年以后他十分感谢那一夜明智的失眠，是仁慈的神，听到他最真诚的愿望吧。

他又听到嘎子的抽噎了，在安静的夜里，低沉压抑的哭泣声割裂郑云龙的心。阿云嘎陷在无边的噩梦里，他梦见自己去追自己的阿爸阿妈，却离的越来越远，他梦见郑云龙穿上黑色西装，拥吻一个女孩。他急得流了一脑门子汗。嘴里喃喃着别走。 

北京的一月冷的要命，郑云龙窝在暖和的被子里，一点也不想动弹。但他听见那些抽噎后，却克制不住自己想要拥抱睡在对面那个人的冲动。这份冲动让他迅速起身并且飞快的爬上了阿云嘎的床铺。 

阿云嘎从噩梦里惊醒，差点一脚把郑云龙踢下床。郑云龙一溜烟窝进阿云嘎的被子里。把他的嘎子搂在怀里。 阿云嘎还懵着，眼眶里慢慢滚下个泪珠来。直到被搂在怀里，他才反应过来，“郑云龙!你有病啊!”侥是他脾气再好，也生气了，大冬天的整人吗这不是。 

郑云龙讨好的揉了揉嘎子的发，低声下气，可怜巴巴的说“我冷嘛嘎子。”

阿云嘎受不了这软弱弱的语气。被搂在怀里确实也暖和的不行，于是气消了一半。 

“嘎子，你和我讲讲你的往事呗。”耳朵边传来一句软软的半带哀求的声音。

“我没什么往事。”阿云嘎擦了擦自己的眼泪，哑着嗓子低声说。

“我听见你哭了。”怀里的人僵了僵，“你不相信我吗？嘎子。”郑云龙贴着他的耳朵一字一句的说，把阿云嘎包装的坚硬的外壳一点点击碎。

床很小，只允许两个成年男子侧着身睡，阿云嘎翻了个身改为面对郑云龙。他们听到彼此骤然急促的喘息和心跳。没有人开口，夜里只有北风刮过窗的怪啸。 

半响，阿云嘎打破了沉默。

“我三岁的时候，我父亲走了” 

这句话后他又停了很久很久，久到郑云龙以为他不会再说什么了，但阿云嘎抽噎一声接着说 

“七岁，我阿妈也走了。” 

“清晨的时候喝阿妈煮的奶，是最幸福的时候，但这点幸福也没有了。”他说的不顺畅，尽管来北京很久，普通话但还是有些疙瘩。郑云龙听他把一句话掰碎了说，自己的心仿佛也一点点碎裂开。

“亲戚把我送到艺校，学门艺术，希望我别饿死就行，后来我来北京，他们说没钱，别搞音乐。”

“我打了四年工，自己来的北舞。”明明那么苦的日子，他却只说了短短几句话。

郑云龙的心疼极了，他满腔的安慰最后只是化为轻轻搂紧的双臂。他把阿云嘎圈在臂弯里，他那么想那么想，去给他一个避风港。

“我在”郑云龙说

阿云嘎以为那段黑暗的日子已经被时光折叠封存，可那是梦魇般的存在，一旦想起，无边愁苦。只是好在今夜，有人能在他身旁，让他觉得温暖。仿佛身边人的体温，足以驱走那份苦难。仿佛只要身边有一个郑云龙，就有了接着往下走的勇气。

光照下来，总有阴阳两面。曾经的郑云龙只看见过那个璀璨的阳面，直到这个冬夜，他触碰到了阴暗。他看到那个坚硬甲胄里柔软的阿云嘎，他不是笑起来甜甜的兔子，他是一匹把眼泪都流干的孤狼。

窗外是呼啸寒风，被窝里是紧紧相拥的少年。两颗心贴着胸膛融在一起。

11.暗恋

毕业大戏来临的同时也意味着分别将要来到。

郑云龙看着在舞台上跳跃的阿云嘎。那么美丽，他没有戴假发，也没有化妆，只是简简单单穿了那条裙子，套着可笑的斑马纹袜子，踩着并不是很合脚的高跟鞋。

可郑云龙觉得他很美。

Collins的Angle很美，

郑云龙的阿云嘎也很美。

他近乎炙热的盯着阿云嘎，他看见汗珠顺着阿云嘎的下巴低落溅在地板上，他看见那双袜子下漂亮的肌肉，他看见微微阿云嘎微微有些红肿的脚踝。最后他的视线聚焦在阿云嘎的唇上，没有涂口红，却非常红润。他的脸因为剧烈运动而绯红，嘴里轻轻吐着气，那么诱人。

想吻他。

郑云龙一下子被这个念头震了一下。他不知道是Collins想吻Angle，还是郑云龙想吻阿云嘎。但无论哪一个，似乎都很不错。他沉浸在这个念头里。直到阿云嘎轻轻拍了他的肩膀。

“大龙，想什么呢？”

“ 没什么，呃……这句台词怎么念?”郑云龙回过神来。

阿云嘎又开始耐心的教他。讲着讲着突然就一个趔趄。吓得郑云龙一把搂住阿云嘎。

“脚疼……”阿云嘎靠在郑云龙肩上，缩成虾米。

郑云龙心都皱起来了，他把阿云嘎扶到座位上 ，蹲下身，脱去那双稍小的鞋。

阿云嘎脚踝肿地厉害，郑云龙只看了一眼，脸就沉下来。

“明天不准练了，现在我背你去医务室。”

“大龙，我没事。”阿云嘎看着阴郁着脸的郑云龙，小心翼翼的说到。

“我真的没事……唔……疼疼疼。”阿云嘎没说出口，被郑云龙一捏脚踝，小脸都皱起来。

“还说没事!”郑云龙强硬的把阿云嘎背起来，往医务室走。

医生看了看阿云嘎的腿，叹了口气，责怪小年轻作践身体。校医又让阿云嘎趴下，揉了揉他细瘦的腰，只听见阿云嘎细细抽气，埋在枕头里传来一声闷闷的呜咽。

“再不来，残废了!”校医气得猛的一捏腰部，阿云嘎疼地又是一阵抽气。

“您轻点啊”郑云龙看不下去说了句。

“那你给他按，好好按，这小子再这么下去，别要这腰了!”校医丢下药膏，气呼呼的走了。

“他也是为我好，大龙”

“你也知道啊！腰要不要!脚要不要!”郑云龙的语气恶狠狠，可涂药的力气却轻的很。他把药油抹在手上，搓在他的白皙的腰上。

“用点力啊大龙……对对……舒服……唔……就那里……嗯……”郑云龙听得那些闷闷的喘息，额头的青筋都爆出来了。他只觉得下腹有一团火，烧得他心慌。

“啊……嗯……”始作俑者没有半点自觉，嘴里依旧是糟糕的，令人遐想联翩的喘息。

郑云龙飞快的涂完腰和脚踝，来不及阿云嘎说什么，飞快奔向厕所。

爽完的阿云嘎趴在床上，不明所以。

不爽的郑云龙躲在厕所，对着激动的小兄弟，认命的手淫，脑子里的配音全是刚刚阿云嘎的喘息。

12.Rent

阿云嘎在想，郑云龙的嘴唇尝起来会是一种什么感觉。

他看着那个深情向他告白的郑云龙，哦，不对，Collins。这样想。他们所有的排练都是借位接吻。每当这个时候，阿云嘎就会冒出这个念头。

郑云龙的嘴唇会不会比果冻还好吃，他情不自禁想起自己第一次从内蒙来到北京，尝到许多家乡没有拥有的零食。特别是果冻，水润润的。那么郑云龙的嘴唇，是不是也是那样呢?是不是一尝，就让人忘不掉呢。

而实际上郑云龙的嘴唇很干，冬天经常起皮，而他好像不怕疼似得，偏爱用牙齿去撕扯这些干燥的角质。常常流出一到血印子。他不疼，阿云嘎疼。冬天一到阿云嘎就跟老妈子一样，在把他从被窝里拽起来的同时，还要给他薄薄的唇上涂上一层润唇膏。

两个心怀鬼胎的人各自揣着一颗暗恋的心，小心翼翼的接近对方，却在捅破的那个瞬间立刻失了勇气。

阿云嘎怕郑云龙的拒绝，他怕说出口，连现在这些暧昧都将彻底隔绝。他再也不能假装随缘的去牵他的手，再也不能借着辅导台词的理由一便便听他说我爱你，再也不能拥抱不能相视而笑。他太害怕了，所以他不说。

郑云龙怕阿云嘎的拒绝，他不敢捅破那层纸。他不敢用恋人的方式去安慰他，他只能在他哭泣时拥抱，而不是一个热吻。他只能在他成功时一声祝贺，而不能在台下大喊我爱你。他什么都不敢，他只敢把阿云嘎捧在心尖上，盼着有一天他会懂。

最后一场大戏上映。

他慌慌张张没刮胡子，跳到后来妆花脸毁

他望着那张滑稽的脸，没有半分犹豫亲吻

台下的观众在尖叫着，台上的人心跳如雷

是郑云龙在吻阿云嘎，是Collins在吻Angle

郑云龙一直都分得清，他是他，他想吻的人只有一个阿云嘎。哪怕那张脸已经被劣质的化妆品染的乱七八糟，但他闭上眼，就是那个干干净净的少年，那个逆着晨光走进他心里的少年，那个在台上闪着光的少年，那个蜷在他怀里却永不服输的少年。他闭上眼，吻的热烈真诚。

阿云嘎的脑子在吻上的瞬间就当机了。他终于尝到了，心心念念的果冻。

13.分离

两个人十分默契的没谈起那个吻。哪怕在最后那天的同学宴上，还固执的认为是彼此入戏太深。

“哈哈哈，大龙你居然真的亲班长。”大家喝的醉醺醺，自然挑起这茬。

“诶，这剧情需要，我那么敬业。”郑云龙干笑，他不想在毕业宴上，输了这场暗恋。

对啊 ，是因为敬业，听到这句话的阿云嘎心脏都在抽痛，但他很好掩饰了自己，扯出了标准的笑脸。“我和大龙演技不错吧!哈哈哈我可是吃亏了。”

“那你嫌弃我?”郑云龙一挑眉，那个时候他有点喝高了，他看着那个笑得灿烂的少年，心里莫名窝火，他怎么还笑呢，该哭啊，该把他狠狠揍一顿啊。这样他就能心安理得的再去吻阿云嘎，因为彼此都动了情啊。哪怕在众人面前，他只想把爱宣之于口。可是他没有。

“没没没，龙哥，是我占你便宜行不。”阿云嘎打着哈哈，把眼角滴泪硬生生挤了回去。

后来大家都醉的糊涂，阿云嘎酒品好，喝醉了不哭不闹，看上去很清醒，结果等到喝了酒了胆打算告白的郑云龙拍了拍他的肩膀，他倒头就睡。

biang的，不想听我告白你还装睡……郑云龙又喝了口酒，和旁边的一个女孩搂在一起，一个字一个字的说 我喜欢你

14南北

“你去哪?”

“留在北京啊。”

郑云龙拎着他的行李 ，没有说话。直到龙妈在寝室下面喊他“大龙，快点的啊。”

“我要去上海，我妈给我找了个工作。”郑云龙盯着嘎子，企图看到他一点点的挽留，但他失败了。

阿云嘎只是说“挺好。上海很不错。”

“有缘再见，嘎子。”郑云龙红了眼眶，这场漫长无终的暗恋，结束了。

寝室门被嘭的一声关上。阿云嘎的泪流了一脸，却没有发出半点声音。那个听见他哭会在夜里抱着他的少年走了。

他听见自己的心在呐喊

别走，留下来。

从此，一南一北。

15.疯狂

郑云龙在上海找了份音乐剧的工作，阿云嘎在北京已经接到戏了。

两个人都马不停蹄的奔向没有对方的未来，似乎埋头工作，就能忘掉大学里的点点滴滴。

他们从分别后的第一个礼拜句句都要报备，要让对方知道自己在做什么，到一天两句早安晚安，到最后两个人都忙得昏了头，再打开手机，想回对方一句晚安，却已经到了该说早安的时间。最后的最后，他们不再是彼此置顶聊天，只剩下逢年过节几句客套的祝福。

阿云嘎悲伤的想，也许下次彼此见面，就是一方的婚礼吧。亏他还真真切切的想过，他们也许能在欧洲的某个小国，来一场婚礼。

只是阿云嘎没想到这一想法冒出来没多久，他就见到了郑云龙。

那是分别第三年。他们维系着若有若无的联系，固执的在每一次祝福里提醒自己，才没有忘掉他。然而某一天，郑云龙突然打了个电话给阿云嘎。

那天晚上阿云嘎刚准备关机入睡，没料到一个电话打进来，他看了眼备注

大龙……

大龙!

他半瞌的双眼立刻张大，大龙怎么想起来打电话给他了。

他从床上蹦起来，克制自己的手不要颤抖，接通了电话。

“嘎子，我想你了。”

电话那头的声音那么好听，像春天融化的第一层冰，干净而纯粹。电话这头的阿云嘎心脏砰砰直跳，他觉得在北京快节奏下快要磨得没有知觉的心，时隔多年，再一次被喜悦填满，和毕业大戏那个吻一样甜。

“我也想你。”他不知道自己停顿了多久 也许几秒钟，也许是几十分钟，当他哑着嗓子说出这句话后，他觉得自己心里尘封很久的悸动，再一次被吹开封在上面的尘埃。

“嘎子，你怎么样？”那边的郑云龙声音像浸在酒里，迷迷糊糊的。而事实也确实如此，他那天罕见的喝了个大醉，因为龙妈叫他放弃音乐剧。

他在上海苦了三年，还是只拿着几千的报酬，有时候几个月没有演出，就断了来源。龙妈逼他找个姑娘回家过年，那么换工作，要么成家。

他气得关机，闭上眼。脑子里全是阿云嘎。biang的，老子要成家也得和阿云嘎啊。他突如其来想喝酒，买了两箱啤酒，回到家，一瓶瓶的吹。直到他拿起手机，下意识的拨打一个烂熟于心的号码。嘎子，如果是你，你会怎么办?

阿云嘎毕业后倒是资源不断，还有许多综艺和网剧。他逼着自己做不喜欢的表演，换取走向未来的资本。他必须去唱一些流行的，和他本来追求的音乐截然相反。但他没得选择。

“我很好啊，大龙。”

“你不相信我吗，嘎子。”一句话把阿云嘎拉到那个冬夜。

那个搂着他的少年，他就是那么容易打开他的心，打破他筑起的高楼，把他从坚硬的盔甲中剥出来，他偏偏一句话就碎了他的伪装。

“我好累，大龙。”电话这头泣不成声。

夜晚，坐在狭小房间里的两个人哭成泪人。一如当年酸楚的少年，但幸好还有彼此。他们哭了很久很久，直到郑云龙手机没电，哭着对阿云嘎说了句再见。

阿云嘎隔天推掉所有工作，订了机票就飞往上海。他眼睛都哭肿了，像个核桃，只好带了副墨镜。下了机场，他打电话给郑云龙，问他在哪。

那边是郑云龙还没睡醒，开口先是一句标准国骂 “biang的!刘令飞你有病啊”。然后缓过神来，不可置信的问到，嘎子?

“……我下飞机了，你家住哪儿？”

郑云龙匆忙报出自家地址。说话都有点不利索。最后疙疙瘩瘩说，我来小区门口接你。

16.梦想

阿云嘎下车，便看到杵在秋风中的郑云龙。187的大个儿，刚毕业那会儿还有点婴儿肥，现在都瘦成竹竿了。穿着件短袖，也不知道冷不冷啊，都是十月份，虽然在南方，也不能就穿这么点啊。

光走下那么点路程，穿着卫衣长裤的阿云嘎就在心里唠叨了几十句。他还是戒不掉，那种对郑云龙不由自主的关心。

“嘎子……你老了”郑云龙边说边笑

“大龙……你好看了”阿云嘎作势要打他

两个人和小孩一样，一个追一个逃。惹得来散步的大爷频频回头。

两个人出来吃了个晚饭，各种闲谈。只字不提生活苦楚。回家的时候又买了一箱酒。到家里还剩几瓶酒，居然就又喝了起来。

阿云嘎本来不想醉的，但又不忍看郑云龙那么猛的喝，于是自己哐哐喝了好几瓶。不出意料的醉了。

当阿云嘎踉踉跄跄扑到郑云龙身上，郑云龙晓得他是醉了。这人醉酒没个过程，上一秒还清醒的谈着自己喜欢的音乐剧，下一秒就打了个奶奶的酒嗝儿~接着就扑到他怀里。

喝了酒的阿云嘎软软的，软软的叫他大龙，他把持不住想把人往床上带，结果喝了酒的人力气贼大。把他扑在地上，眨巴着眼睛。

“大龙，我要去黄浦江。”

……裤子都脱了你说啥呢?

然而喝醉的人都流氓，他压着郑云龙，一遍又一遍地软软地喊。“我要去黄浦江。”

郑云龙看看手机，都要半夜两点了……他低声哄，明天带你去行不行?

阿云嘎坐在他腰上，泫然欲泣“你是不是不爱我了，我就要现在去黄浦江!”

biang的，这谁受得住啊。那就不艹了，黄浦江跳河去!

讲真，现在如果阿云嘎让郑云龙去跳黄浦江，他二话不说就下去。

半夜两点，郑云龙驮着看似清醒的阿云嘎，叫车去了黄浦江。(喝酒不开车哦)

江边早就没有灯光，对面的建筑物没有炫彩的灯光渲染，显得古怪而恐怖。郑云龙靠在栏杆上吹了会儿风，觉得自己也tm醉了答应阿云嘎这时候来黄浦江。

郑云龙看着罪魁祸首，那个人安安静静的看着黑漆漆的江面，突然深吸一口气……

郑云龙吓得一抖擞，一个箭步抱住阿云嘎……这玩球不会要跳河吧，想起昨天那句他很累，他不自主收了收手臂。

但怀里的人傻傻地笑了一下，也不挣扎。

对着无边黑暗，竭尽全力的喊

“郑云龙，你是最棒的!”

“郑云龙，你会成功的!”

“郑云龙，我相信你。”

郑云龙放开自己的手，捂住脸。但泪水还是从指缝里渗出来。

阿云嘎清亮的声音回荡在夜里。随着风，一点点吹进他的心脏。

郑云龙抬眸，走到他旁边，学着阿云嘎的样子把手放在嘴边，迎着前方，沙哑的喊出声

“阿云嘎，你是最棒的!”

他们一遍一遍的喊……直到眼泪都干了，嗓子都哑了。

回到家，郑云龙把已经陷入沉睡的阿云嘎放在床上，轻轻的吻了他的额头。然后关上门，睡在沙发上。

没繁花红毯的少年年代里

没有他我怎么走过 籍籍无名

17.声入人心

阿云嘎接到声入人心的邀请。他毫不犹豫的答应了。这么多年，只有别人邀请，他就会去。

郑云龙那张那份邀请函，竖着眉。相比阿云嘎，他似乎更纯粹。这么多年只在一个小小的圈子里，一步步努力，也最后混得风生水起。

他耐着性子听人家说参加节目的好处，手里拿过合同随意的翻看。结果参加名单上，一个名字霸道的站在最上面。

A

阿云嘎

他几乎没过眼就签了合同。因为眼里只有一个阿云嘎。

节目开录前，彼此认识的人早就迫不及待在酒店刚刚定好拿好房间号后就开始串门。 

郑云龙敲了敲阿云嘎的房门。门开了，里面热闹的仿佛是迪厅…

郑云龙抽了抽嘴角，对阿云嘎点点头表示示意就转身带上门离开了。

“啥关系啊？这么凶。”王晰拍拍阿云嘎的肩膀。

“老同学。”

“不知道还以为你欠他钱还是骗他感情了呢。”王晰哈哈笑起来。

……晰哥你明天可把人设绷住啊

另一个房间里郑云龙拿着王不见王的台本。骂了一串不能播，播出会消音的话来。

感情第一天郑云龙人设绷的备好。阿云嘎舔舔下嘴唇。心里想到假!装逼!看我不拆穿你。(风水轮流转嘛哈哈哈哈，大家可以回顾一下03.融冰)

沙雕预警 多cp

没到第二期郑云龙的人设就塌了……一同还有王晰。一个三星堆 外加一个骚起来断腿的王老舞。

后来节目越走越歪……不是节目问题，主要看起来很正经的小哥哥，怎么实质都那么沙雕呢……

一言不合炸碉堡的蔡程昱，你和他言合他也炸碉堡，他就低不下去……

毒舌美人高天鹤突然变成高天鴣，鹤变鴣鶻……达尔文棺材板盖不上了。

还有贾凡原来那么高的吗，声入人心告诉我们，头大是那么致命……哪怕192 你却只有172

黑糖太子你为什么这么甜，你到底卖军火还是卖奶茶的……但不管卖啥我都想做老板娘啊啊啊，不知道会不会被炸死……

彬彬粉嫩嫩，巧儿你是不是对可爱的山楂有意思……

老云家养的是猴子吗……黄子你真的好烦哦，羔羊不管管的吗

王老舞英年早婚，却还是把魔爪伸向我们可爱的小深深。

阿云嘎老师请你不要再释放你该死的魅力了好吗，还有你余笛老师!

请问耶鲁大学是体校吗?伯克利是教山歌的吗? 

仝卓请问你和刘昊然亲子鉴定过吗……错了那应该是王晰和张超，那个李彦锋你真的不认识沙溢吗?……最后仝卓你个大猪蹄子，鹤鹤不要你了！代代也不要你了。

唱威风堂堂的那个你以为没戴假发我就不认识了吗

马佳进化史:马老师——马俊杰——马惹——惹惹惹……

以为最不正经的廖佳琳……最正经了。除了偶尔亲亲王凯老师一点都不出格。

王凯老师你是卡比兽?不!你是srrx女孩的福音，谢谢您的营业，让我们认识到沙雕的本质。

石凯中国有嘻哈请往那边走。

豹豹和深深谁矮?大龙和嘎子谁大?

这些未解之谜，需要srrx女孩好好观察。

突然正经 预警

阿云嘎真的很感谢这档节目，让他和郑云龙有三个月的时间黏在一起，一如往昔。他又可以借着排练肆无忌惮的宣泄那份欢喜。太久的压抑似乎让他的感情在出现时难以克制，他不知道在镜头前自己的目光有多专注和深情。他也不知道郑云龙看向他时有多么温柔与虔诚。

郑云龙也是这样的心情，他们的距离又回到只有几厘米。3个月，90天，2160个小时，777600秒。说我爱你要三秒，那么我能对你说2592000遍。这么多遍，郑云龙一遍出口。他依旧是那个怯懦的少年，哪怕现在他们能够并肩坐在首席，他能够拥抱他的太阳，那个搂住他的月亮。他还是习惯性看着他的背影，追着他前进。

节目播出后，有许多女孩给他们组了个双云cp，云次方什么的。阿云嘎想，真好，这个年代，同性相爱，也会有那么多人由衷地祝福。郑云龙盯着cp榜第一名的云次方，傻笑出声。你看，那么多人都懂了，阿云嘎，你懂不懂。

最后一期，他们再一起唱了rent。没有女装的阿云嘎英气逼人。他们合作的很好 也都上了首席，唯一美中不足，他们少了那个吻。

18.喜宴

大家哭着出了演播厅。擦擦眼泪，坐进大巴……搅和的宴会要开始了。(小姐妹 别哭 男人都是大猪蹄，搅和的宴会一回又一回 但老娘的泪只流一回!)

仿佛回到毕业宴那天。阿云嘎看着喝的醉醺醺的众人，不同的是，他这一次很清醒。到他这边的酒基本全进了旁边郑云龙的嘴。

王老舞:郑云龙你是他老婆啊管他喝酒?

阿云嘎在一旁笑得甜甜的，随着他们胡说，心里却砰砰直跳。

郑云龙瞪了眼王晰:biang的!我明明是他老公!

众人:惹

阿云嘎看了眼郑云龙，想看看这人是不是醉了。但他那么清醒的望着自己，眼里有满满的深情。丝毫没有调笑的意味。

王晰受不了这俩黏糊糊的眼神，搂着他的小深深，去别处搅和了。

而别处，讲真王老舞要是知道会是这样他决不来搅和。另一桌小的明显没什么酒量和酒品。真是 没眼看……

菜菜喝得脸红的像油爆虾。稳稳当当跨坐在黑糖太子身上。黑糖太子本来没上头，被蔡程昱贴在耳朵边一声软软“老龚”叫得红了脸。

“你完了……”龚子棋抱着菜菜往厕所里走。

众人:惹

贾凡靠着李向哲的肩膀悄悄给黄子发了条微信

告白要趁早，别学双云没前途。

窝在高杨怀里的黄子突然开了窍，他笑眼盈盈，勾住高杨的脖子，给了他一个极轻极轻的吻。然后他收获了来自高杨的舌吻。

众人:惹不动了

饭桌上跳舞的小男孩请你下来……虽然你矮不代表你轻知道吗!只有深深才可以!

老云家不管管孩子的吗……梁鹏杰喝多了抱着张超哭“哥，我是不是多余”张超抱抱鹏鹏 不，我们都多余。我们不应该在车里，车底才是我们的家。

厕所里有点挤……仝卓搂着扶着腰的代代出来，龚子棋抱着菜菜进去。

不是龚子棋你那什么猥琐的表情啊!!!仝卓搂着吐的七荤八素的代玮，我是因为代代站不起来才帮助他的，才不是因为要吃他豆腐还要趁机刷好感!我没有你这么没人性啊啊啊!

马佳:真是快乐的一天!

19.坦白

喝得烂醉的人陆陆续续回了酒店。最后一波是阿云嘎和王晰这两个少见的清醒人留下来收拾全局。王晰搂着深深，阿云嘎搂着郑云龙。四个人在夜色里傻站着。

王晰突然叫住阿云嘎，让深深扛着郑云龙。

“咋啦晰哥？”阿云嘎被王晰拉到一个小角落里。

“你对大龙到底什么意思？”

“晰哥，我喜欢郑云龙。”

“那为什么不去和他表白？”

阿云嘎不吱声了。他不傻，他只是不敢跨出那一步罢了。

太多人都是友人以上，恋人未满。做惯了朋友，一句我喜欢你都变得小心翼翼，尽管想大声说你的名字说我爱你，可偏偏怕越过那条线，什么也不是。他们耳朵里早有他人玩笑似的撮合

“xxx和xxx要么在一起得了”可偏偏他们都在等对方那一句“我喜欢你。”后来终于有人把他从自己的世界里剥离，把情谊一点点淡化，最后我们都做了婚礼上的宾客，而不是那个交换戒指的人。

“嘎子，会后悔的。”王晰拍了拍阿云嘎的肩膀，话到这里，他知道，阿云嘎会做出选择的。

阿云嘎的脑子里像放电影似的把他和郑云龙的这十年放了一遍

他不敢想象，没有郑云龙的未来会怎样。

王晰叫了两辆车，阿云嘎在心里默默谢谢王晰。

到酒店，他把郑云龙扶进房。顺手就锁了门，把人圈在怀里吻。

这一次宴会 是上天给他的弥补的机会。那年他没听见的我喜欢你，换他今天来说。

郑云龙迷迷糊糊睁开眼，笑地很甜很甜。

阿云嘎听见他说“我爱你，阿云嘎”

阿云嘎的喜悦化作一个个落下的吻，两个人缠在一起滚上床。他在郑云龙的脸上，喉结，胸膛，小腹落下一个个虔诚的吻。听见郑云龙的喘息越来越重，直到胯部。

他笑着弹了下郑云龙的小兄弟，恶劣的揉了两把，看身下的人一个使力把他翻在身子。位子一瞬间换位。

“郑云龙，就你这演技，难怪接不到戏。”

郑云龙瞪他“你什么时候知道我没醉。”

“醉的人硬不起来……白痴……你硬了一路”

郑云龙难得羞红了脸，他伏在阿云嘎身上，说到“被你抢了表白，biang的，本来打算老子说的。”

“没关系 我允许你先艹我”阿云嘎笑得很甜。郑云龙差点就没进去就……

据说那天整个梅溪湖酒店都在震。

我也不知道为什么，也就几个cp的日常吧

20.十年

两个汗津津的身体抱在一起，迟来十年的甜蜜，汹涌热烈。阿云嘎盯着郑云龙，目光一寸寸描绘过他的脸庞。他那么贪婪啊，想把这个刻在脑海里，想把他独占。而神啊，仁慈的神满足了凡人的心愿。

“我想许你下一个十年。”阿云嘎看着郑云龙，无比认真。

郑云龙觉得自己的心脏漏跳了一拍，名为喜悦的情绪从每个细胞里涌出，让他情不自禁想吻眼前人。他也如是这样做了。

一个很温柔的吻落在阿云嘎的嘴角。

“不行，你要许我很多个十年，至少要十个吧。下辈子也要许给我。”郑云龙眉眼弯弯，每个字都像涂了蜜似的跳进阿云嘎的心里。

今天的夜色非常美，月光轻柔的托着周遭的满天星辰，但阿云嘎觉得，这璀璨繁星都不及他的大龙的双眼美丽。因为那双眼睛里，藏着比夜空还深沉的爱意。

end


End file.
